nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Reichastyne Empire
Ďäç Reiyyķæ Das deutsche Ostreich Reichastyne Empire Flag Coat of Arms : "дг ндēг ъäç яēiyyķæ чöяф" (Pronounced: ál hæl dáç réïkæ fœk) (All Hail The Fourth Reich) Motto: "кümн gядфæ cнîeßeйfühяæи!" (Pronounced: küv grábæ chìësnführæn) ("Come grasp the multiple chins of the Fuhrer!") Capital Istantinople Largest City Istantinople Demonym Reichastyne Reichastyne (яeiyyķsдæüйtч) Judaism Germans Soviucks Sovarians Greeks Turks Arabs Israelis Iranians Slavs Russians Germano-Creoles Armenians Other Absolute Dictatorship - Emperor Kaiser Wilhelminov III (Йхaєїӟўя Шӹҧhҿlmюnӫvb ӄ3) Formation - National Formation 3, 2120 - Total 2,815,373 km2 (1,843,764.1 sq mi) - ( ) 5.6 - Population 4,492,522,034 - Density 11,432 /km² 5,642 /sq mi ( ) 2295 estimate - Total $597.46 trillion (PPP) - Per capita $11,432 (PPP) ( ) 2163 estimate - Total $572.250 trillion (nominal) - Per capita $10,012 (nominal) (2163) 94.3 (Low) (2163) 0.613 (lower-medium) Reichsruble Retardopolis-Istantinople Standard Time Zone ( +?) - Summer ( ) not observed ( +?) .RE Calling code +033 The Reichastyne Empire or Das deutsche Ostreich was the eastern half of it's parent nation, the Fourth Reich, centered on the capital of Istantinople, (Istanbul) and ruled by a sucession of Kaisers. It was known to its inhabitants simply as 'The Reich '(Middle Reichastyne: Ďäç Reiyyķæ) History The Fourth Reich The armies of Cloned Hitler's Fourth Reich conquered vast tracts of land encompassing North Africa, the Middle East, the entire European continent and a world-wide colonial empire stretching as far as Oceania and the Yucatan. By its territorial height in the mid-21st century, strain on the empire's overstretched resources became increasingly evident as imperial occupational forces, often numbering only a thousand men stationed in countries with population centers numbering in the millions, could no longer effectively respond to foreign invasion in addition to policing internal affairs. The dawn of World War III in 2055 A.D. stretched the Reich's already strained military to the limit resulting in utter defeat by the American Empire and it's allies by 2077. Civil War, Unification, and Division Following the Bushivian Armistice of 2078, the Fourth Reich entered a period of steep decline characterized by territorial loss, hyperinflation, famine, and the inept rule of the now fat and retarded Hitler who was at this point, a bloated figurehead. The breaking point arrived with the outbreak of the Kaddafi Plague of 2077-2081 resulting in the destabilization of government authority as millions perished in the deadly epidemic. Civil war soon followed as surviving generals and high-ranking government officials began to carve up imperial territories into personal states and fight each other over the pieces of the former Reich. In order to preserve their interests, three warlords, General Heinrich von Mazda, Toiletsführer Goebbals Jr., and General Hugo Hassenfefür formed the Liverwurst Triumvirate in 2088, overtaking lesser warlords and dividing the remaining empire amongst themselves. The alliance lasted until a bar dispute over whether Han Solo or Greedo shot first, leading to the end of the alliance between the three. The triumvirate dissolved, with von Mazda and Goebbals Jr. siding with each other to defeat Hassenfefür in the Civil War of 2095. The months-long civil war came to an abrupt end when von Mazda choked to death on a pretzel and Goebbals Jr. perished in a freak lawn chair accident the very same day. Hassenfefür emerged as the sole ruler of the Reich, declaring himself Kaiser in the year 2095, and transferring the capital from Retardopolis (Berlin) to Istantinople (Istanbul). Hassenfefür ruled the empire until his death in 2120 from nuclear diarrhea during a military campaign against the Iranians. In his will, Hassenfefür divided the empire into western and eastern halves between his two sons, Erich and Dieter. Erich, who Hassenfefür always thought was a faggot, recieved Das Westreich (The Western Reich), the poorer of the two halves which comprised the economically devastated Western Europe and the old capital of Retardopolis while Dieter, the favorite, likewise recieved Das Ostreich (The Eastern Reich), which encompassed the rich lands that surrounded the Mediterranean basin and included the capital at Istantinople. After the division, the Reichs of the West and East departed on two separate paths. In the west, Erich revived the Fourth Reich, installing Hitler, by now an obese vegetable, as an idol of worship in a culture that would remain predominantly German. The east on the other hand, in contact with a multitude of cultures, ethnicities and languages, would develop into what became the Reichastyne nation. Rule under the Hassenfefür Dynasty (2120-63 A.D.) The period following the formal split of the Reich in 2120 was characterized by a economic boom assisted by the Chechnya Gold Rush of 2113-2124 Year of the 66 Kaisers (2163-64 A.D.) The murder of the childless Kaiser Héliumwerfer brought the Hassenfefür dynasty to an abrupt end Germano-Slovenian Dynasty (2164-2222 A.D.) Military Anarchy and Shrinking Borders (2222-83 A.D.) Macedonian Rennaisance (2283-2357 A.D.) Crisis and Fragmentation (2357-2361 A.D.) Turkish Uprising Schnitzelkraut War Terminal Decline (2361-2571 A.D.) Soviuck Vassalage The Fall (2571-81 A.D.) Bratwurst Minion War Bratwurst Conquest of Istantinople Culture Language Origins Prior to the conquests of the Fourth Reich, by c.2030s Russian had effectively replaced English as the lingua franca of the Middle East as the U.S. declined in influence and Russia began to reassert it's interests over the remaining oil fields of Iran, Iraq, and Arabia. The Reich's complete occupation by 2048 A.D. introduced German as the official de jure language of the Middle Eastern provinces, however Russian remained the de facto language of commerce while native languages (Arabic, Hebrew, Persian, Turkish, Armenian, etc.) continued to be used thoughout the empire in all walks of life. German use never spread widely outside of the military, government, or the German ruling aristocracy. The Fourth Reich's occupation threw many languages, both similar and vastly different into a melting pot under one flag, setting the stage for the evolution of an entirely new language. Vulgar German In the decades following the split of the Fourth Reich, the German language in Middle Eastern provinces, as it did across the rest of the Reich, began to pick up local terminology to the extent of creating entirely new provincial creole languages (Germano-Russian, Germano-Arabic, etc.) The multitude of languages created numerous problems for the administration that the increasingly irrelevant 'old' German could not address. In 2155 A.D., Kaiser Hanzel II called together the major linguists from across the Reich in the Istantinoplian Council to address the need for official language reform. At the end of the two-year process, the result was the institution of the officially named 'Reykhsdeutsche', the new state language of the Reich. Many of the provincial creole languages survived for generations after the reform as did old German but these were effectively absorbed by the mainstream Reykhsdeutsche by c.2300 Early Reichastyne: 'Reykhsdeutsche'